Things Change
by That's Classified
Summary: A series of one-shots. Hope you like :P. Some will be fluff. Some won't. Hopefully you will find them to be worthwhile. :D Please R&R! Thx.
1. Just a Dream

**Hey dudes; I hope you like.**

* * *

><p><span>Just a Dream<span>

Cammie's POV:_  
><em>

_I see Zach walking towards me, smiling my favourite half-smile, with his same soft green eyes, same dark brown hair, same handsome face... same everything._

_Heart in my mouth, I run towards him to rush into his outstretched arms._

But then I wake up.

And it's just a dream.

And we've still broken up.

And he's still gone.

I turn over in bed, and his place beside me is still empty.

I take out the note he left me that morning to say goodbye, and read it for the trillionth time, looking again for some hidden meaning, something I missed. But to no avail.

I trace his words with a shaking finger, tears streaming down my pale cheeks.

And I look up at the blank ceiling, wishing, yet again, that it wasn't _just a dream_.

But it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your time. :)<br>**


	2. Don't Go

**Yo!**

**So, it's just a short fluffy one today, but I thought things needed a little brightening up around here.**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

Zach, still kissing me, grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Don't go," I breathed, pulling away.

"I have to. I have to get back."

"Don't go," I repeated, locking my hands in a vice around his neck.

I pressed my lips to his and felt him respond instinctively, dropping his things and kissing me back, pushing me to him, his hands in the small of my back.

"No," he let go and stepped back with a smile. "I really do need to go."

"Please. I want you. I need you."

I forced his lips to mine for a second. "Just stay."

He conceded with a sigh. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>You like?<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	3. Don't Let Me Go

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but here we are:**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

Don't let me go.

Don't let me hear you say those dreaded words; watch as the world spins; feel the sypathetic hand on my shoulder.

Don't let me walk away, and pretend none of this ever happened; pretend _we_ never happened. Pretend I never loved you.

Don't let me wake tomorrow to find your side of the bed empty; your things gone.

Don't let me see you walk down the street with her, a year later.

Don't let me wish it was _my_ hand in yours.

Don't let my fake smile falter as I see the extravagant ring on her finger; the plain band on yours.

Don't let my congratulations sound false; my happiness for you phony.

Don't let my eyes swim with tears, as I turn and lurch away.

Don't let you watch my retreating form, and know that I haven't moved on.

Don't let me wonder why I never stopped loving you; not for a single second, a single heartbeat.

Don't let me go.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao.<strong>


	4. Hide and Seek

**Hope you like. :)**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

Zach pressed his lips to mine gently. At his touch, I shivered, chills running down my spine as the kiss swept through me. His hand held me in the small of my back, pushing me closer to him.

He slowly drew away, smirk in place as he sighted my scowl. I groaned, pulling him back to me. Silently, Zach consented for a second, but then broke our kiss once more.

"Hide and seek. I'll give you a minute's head start," Zach murmured.

I slipped swiftly away, purchasing a 'disguise' and stashing my other clothes in a backpack. Noticing Zach walking towards the food court, I headed in the opposite direction.

This game of cat and mouse continued for only a few minutes more.

Zach got me as I reached an ice cream stall. Looking back now, I guess he knew me too well - me and my addiction for vanilla soft-serve.

I tugged my navy cap further over my eyes as I waited for my order, surreptitiously doing a sweep of the mall. Zach's emerald eyes met mine. He stopped, letting the crowds carry on past.

At his grin, I knew I'd been compromised.

But for the first time ever...

...I didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao.<strong>


	5. Quit

**So, I thought I'd give you all something a bit different today. Here goes:**

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

They sit opposite each other, looking unblinkingly into one another's eyes.

It doesn't take a genius to register the tension between them - her long jaw is clenched tight, her gaze accusing; his hands are balled into tight fists resting on the booth at his sides.

"I want you to quit," she begins, choosing her words carefully.

"Quit?" Pain mars his features for a second, and the question is contorted with confusion.

"Yes," she says, voice soft. "Quit."

Silence fills a few moments as she fights back emotion, blinking rapidly.

"You're never home." She pauses, letting it sink in. "And when you are-"

"When I am, you're always out, acting as though the last thing you want is to spend time with me," he finishes for her, brows pulled into a low frown.

Jiggling her foot, she struggles to find words to explain for her absence, though they of all things should come easy.

When she does, it is at a calm whisper that it all becomes clear to him. "I'm pregnant. The reason that I've never been home is the doctor's visits, the check-ups..."

He soon reaches for her hand, which she willingly gives him; his jade green eyes sincere. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" She asks, unsure.

"I'll quit."

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao.<strong>


	6. Coffee

**Hey.**

**This one's inspired by the amazingly awesome song by Gym Class Heroes, feat. Neon Hitch: Ass Back Home.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know where you're going . . . or when you're coming home."<em>

3rd POV:

She sighs and drags herself out of bed.

It's eleven am, she tells herself, and she must have some scruples.

She rakes through the closet and finds herself one of his crisp blue shirts. Pausing to inhale his familiar scent, she buttons it over her tank top and pulls her hair into a loose knot.

Sleepily, she goes through the motions of making her morning cup of coffee, the loud drone of the grinder cutting into her frazzled thoughts.

It's weeks since he last left, she muses, mixing milk into her steaming mug. Holding the cup in both hands, she takes a sip, the heat sliding down her throat and spreading so as she feels almost warm inside.

Caffeine gives her almost enough energy to face the day - one of many - without him. Drawing in a deep breath, she leans against the counter and drinks, ignoring the burning pain in her fingers and the biting bitterness on her tongue.

She rinses the dregs down the drain, and comes to stand looking out over the busy streets below. It's nearly Christmas, and the prospect of another without him causes her to turn her gaze to the grey skies and try - in vain - to _forget_.

She has no idea where he is, or when he's coming home. All she knows is he's gone . . . and has been for a while now.

But however long he's away, she doesn't miss him any less.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao.<strong>


	7. Vendetta

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

Today I killed a man. Pressed the barrel of my standard-issue glock to the base of his neck, and blew a small hole.

But worse, felt nothing.

Well, nothing more than the same blinding anger I'd felt since _he_ died. But then, is anger really an emotion, or more a state of being?

He gave a soft shriek, his eyes growing wide; his throat quickly filling with blood. I hushed him with a soft smirk and a finger to the lips.

The woman - his secretary - in the corner of the room, had somehow dislodged her gag and was now screaming. A shame - I had hoped to spare her. Instead, I silenced her with a quick double-tap to the chest.

His gurgling slowly began to cease, and he collapsed further in his desk chair. Impatient, I emptied my clip in the back of his head.

Satisfied, I holstered my piece and made a swift exit. He was the last of my vendetta, the one that had authorised my husband's hit. The one behind it all.

* * *

><p>That night, I held my daughter closer than usual.<p>

Not because of what I had done, but because I was still suppressing rage.

He was the reason she had no father.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao.<strong>


	8. Quick

**Hey.**

**Yeah, I deleted some chapters, but let's face it: they were crap.  
><strong>

**This came to me out of nowhere.**

**I apologize in advance.**

* * *

><p>He stands there silently, watching her retreating figure uncomprehendingly.<p>

She slows at the other side of the courtyard, then mounting another flight of steps. Trying to put extra distance between them.

Time is running out. She has to act soon, or everything will be lost.

He sees her turn to face him. One hand raises to unbutton her thick overcoat. It falls open.

She's strapped to the neck in explosives, thick blocks fastened to her chest and torso.

Their gazes lock.

Her's softens. 'Run,' she mouths. And then something else. 'I'm so sorry.'

He doesn't move.

She lifts her other hand, and the sleeve slips down her arm. The detonator is black and unassuming. Ironic, perhaps.

He's been _used_, he thinks, never noticing she's crying.

Her vision blurs. She wasn't **supposed** to fall for him. So much between them wasn't supposed to happen.

But it did.

And, much as it hurts, she wouldn't take it back. Not a single thing.

She dries her eyes.

He still hasn't moved.

_Why won't he fucking move?_

They're getting away. They're all getting away.

She has to do this.

Now.

She turns away; she can't watch.

And she pushes the button down hard, praying to god it'll kill him **quick**.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't beg for reviews, but it's not lying to say they make me more likely to update.<strong>

**You all should vote on my 1D poll - it's on my profile.  
><strong>

**Ciao.**


End file.
